Accept Me Again
by SOS-ASAP
Summary: MPREG! Troy broke up with Gabriella to be with Ryan. What will Gabrielle do to get revenge, how will the basketball team react and how much help will Sharpay be with her twin carrying Troy’s baby.
1. Chapter 1

Accept Me Again

Troy broke up with Gabriella to be with Ryan. What will Gabrielle do to get revenge, how will the basketball team react and how much help will Sharpay be with her twin carrying Troy's baby.

TRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYAN

"Troy!" Ryan cried out in the crowded hallway running towards his boyfriend and nearly tipping them both over jumping on him.

Catching his skinny lover troy smiled and kissed the smaller boy on the mouth.

"Whatcha doing babe?" Troy asked setting the boy on his feet.

"We just had drama practise for the new play and Kelsey helped me to rehearse one of my scenes, and Sharpay was flirting with the new kid and Gabriella pushed me over." Ryan said really quickly and knowing to quieten when saying the last part.

"What?"The taller boy asked Ryan looking very shocked but mostly angry.

"What?"

"Ryan!" troy scolded his boyfriend who was trying to look innocent but crumpled into laughter.

"It's nothing Troy, I'm sure she didn't mean to." But it was too late and Troy was already walking down the hall in search of his ex-girlfriend with Ryan running after his fuming better half.

He found her 5 minutes later flirting with countless guys and pressing herself against the leader of the little gang.

"Gabrielle!" Gabrielle jumped in surprised at the anger in the boys voice and thought that _maybe Troy had come to his senses_ _and is finally jealous of these guys and will jump that pregnant little bimbo to be with me._

"Did you push Ryan?" Troy asked the scantily dressed girl directly.

"And what if l did?" Gabrielle replied haughtily.


	2. Chapter 2

Accept Me Again

Troy broke up with Gabriella to be with Ryan. What will Gabrielle do to get revenge, how will the basketball team react and how much help will Sharpay be with her twin carrying Troy's baby.

TRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYAN

"Why would you do something like that?" Troy asked his ex-girlfriend.

"He's in our way of being together Troy-baby." Gabriella purred while walking provocatively toward Troy.

"We're are not or will we ever be together again Gabriella." Troy said icily while holding his smaller boyfriend closer to his side.

"But Troy-ba—" Gabriella was cut off as Sharpe, Ryan's older twin sister, hit the brunette on the head with her sparkly new pink Prada bag.

"Stop harassing my brother and his gorgeous boyfriend!" Sharpe practically screamed at the stunned girl while turning on her high heel and marching in the opposite direction with her chin in the air.

The voyeuristic crowd move out of the fearsome girls way and made room for her to pass with Troy and Ryan walking slowly behind her.

"That was something." Ryan said to the taller boy and his side and Troy just nodded his head so not to turn the blonde's wrath onto himself.

TRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYAN

"I hope she goes away. She should know not to mess with my baby brother." Sharpe said while hugging Ryan and dragging him to sit on one of the benches located on a deserted lawn at the back of the main school building.

"I can look after myself you know. But thanks sis, l appreciate what you did for me." Ryan said smiling returning his sisters hug and watched as Troy sat down in front of them on the ground between his slightly opened legs.

"I was pretty awesome wasn't l?" Sharpe said laughing and showing the two boys her 'muscles' making them laugh.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company before the third period bell rang and they had to wander off to their classes.

While Sharpe headed off to math, Troy and Ryan headed to the locker rooms to get ready for their P.E. lesson.

TRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYAN

"Why did God have to create P.E.? I'm convinced it's a way to torture us." Chad groaned from his locker where he was currently changing into his sport clothes.

"What are you complaining about?" Ryan asked from the other side of the small row. "You are fit enough to do all the exercises. You're on the basketball team."

"What l meant was 'why did God not create co-person P.E.?'"

"Co-person? You mean guys and girls together don't you?" Ryan said laughing at the way Chad was trying to explain what he meant.

"Exactly! It's summer! Bathing suits! Bikinis!" Chad shouted in the locker room drawing many of the guys attention to their conversation, and many agreed to what Chad was getting at.

"Oh come on. I think the girls would appreciate it if you kept your eyes of their bodies and to actually not drowning while in the pool." Troy said smartly and laughing at how everyone was acting.

"It's fine for you! You get to watch your boyfriend run around in Speedos. You even get to see him change in here." Chad countered back, sulky at the fact that Troy got someone to perv on freely.

"Yeah, l guess l do have an advantage over you guys." Troy said laughing and grabbing the half naked Ryan and pulling him tightly against his front.

The locker room laughed at the small groups antic and quickly began to finish getting changed, not wanting to be late to coach Bolton's class.


	3. Chapter 3

Accept Me Again

Troy broke up with Gabriella to be with Ryan. What will Gabrielle do to get revenge, how will the basketball team react and how much help will Sharpay be with her twin carrying Troy's baby.

TRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYAN

"Get moving ladies! Get your fat ass in gear Rosieland! Get to it! Get to it!" Coach Bolton screamed to the student strolling out of the locker room but who quickly began running in a large circle around the basketball court inside the gym.

"Come on Troy. Race you." Ryan said to his boyfriend as he joined the rest of the boys running. Laughing, Troy quickly ran to catch up with the blonde and started to jab him teasingly in the shoulder as they ran side by side.

"Alright everyone. Get in the pool." Coach Bolton told the sweaty boys as they came to a stop in front of him after completing the compulsory one lap of the gym.

"Come on guys!" Chad screamed as he ran through the gym doors and bombed into the pool.

Excitedly all the teenage boys jumped into the pool ad started to play games together. All except Ryan.

"Coach Bolton l have a note from my parents that says l can't participate with swimming activities." Ryan explained to the teacher after he gave the man his note.

Reading the note critically Coach also watched his son's boyfriend fiddle nervously, out of the corner of his eye.

"Why aren't you coming into the pool, babe?" Troy asked his boyfriend after he climbed out of the pool sopping wet.

"I have a note." Ryan simply said trying to avoid explaining the reason why.

"Why won't you tell me?" troy said quietly staring into his boyfriend baby blue eyes.

"Do you wanna know? I'll show you!" Ryan said a little too loudly drawing the attention of everyone present towards himself.

Sighing quietly and taking a deep breath trying not to cry, the blonde lifted his sport t-shirt over his head to expose his torso to his watching boyfriend.

Everyone gaped at Ryan as he revealed what his clothing covered. His stomach rounded and heavy looking, his chest swollen a tiny portion but still noticeable.

"Ryan, what..?" Troy said totally shocked at the new revelation.

"I'm pregnant. Since the summer." Ryan explained to the love of his young life. Slipping the shirt over his head Ryan was preparing to run away and hide for the rest of his life, only so he didn't have to deal with the rejection he would soon face from his boyfriend.

He knew that a teenager so popular and who had a world of oppurtunities ahead of him wouldn't want to be tied down against his will with a kid and another person to support.

But Ryan was completely shocked when he was glomped by his till wet boyfriend and smothered with words of love and adoration.

After having Chad help pull of his body all the boys present came to give him their congratulations and words of luck and encouragement.

A certain opposite of what he was expecting.

Turning to Coach Bolton he was surprised to see the grown man had tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" The Coach said excitedly while tugging Ryan into a manly hug. "Wait till l tell your mother about this." He said to Troy who was watching Ryan as he hugged his father.

Laughing in joy at being accepted by so many people Ryan smiled happily and laughed along with everyone.

"And we still have to tell Sharpe." Ryan said as an afterthought to his boyfriend who was hugging him tightly and lovingly to his chest.

The P.E. group laughed much louder at the shocked and pale look on Troy face whe Ryan mentioned his scary sister and the thought of how she might take him knocking up her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Accept Me Again

Troy broke up with Gabriella to be with Ryan. What will Gabrielle do to get revenge, how will the basketball team react and how much help will Sharpay be with her twin carrying Troy's baby.

TRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYAN

"Troy Bolton!" Sharpay's voice screamed from the other side of the school.

"Oh God," Troy groaned, cringing at the sound of the girls voice and what it might imply. "She found out."

"Don't worry Troy we'll be here for you!" Chad said soothingly as the team walked out of the change room after P.E.

"Yeah, we got your back!" Zeek shouted from the back where he was talking with Ryan.

"What is going on Troy? What is this everyone is talking about? You got Ryan pregnant?" Sharpay hurled at Troy while she flew down the hallway towards the group of wet boys.

"Sharpay calm down." Ryan said trying to placate his sister and come to his boyfriend's defence. '_Maybe l can stop her from dismantling him'_ Ryan thought sarcastically.

"I can't calm down Ryan, you're pregnant from this hooligan!" Sharpay shouted at her brother in a huff.

"Hey!" Troy interjected after being called a 'hooligan'.

"And what do you plan to do about my brother Troy? You better stick by him better than glue, or you'll never be able to have another child again!" Sharpay threatened the captain of the basketball team.

"Sharpay l love your brother dearly and would never leave him, baby or not. He aint getting away!" Troy said lovingly, pulling his partner to his side.

"That better be the way it is." Sharpay turned on her expensive heal and stormed off for someone else to threaten and interigate.

"That was easy." Troy said, wiping the figurative sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, but l still haven't told my parents." Ryan replied to the father of his child while walking towards the parking lot where his car was located to go home.

"What?!" Troy's distressed shout could be heard from the other side other the country.


End file.
